Waking up in Vegas
by Solareon
Summary: After waking up in a city thought to be abounded, and without any memory of how he arrived there, Carl must rely on a fellow lost stranger named Clementine, if he hopes to make it out of the city alive. What originally started out as a simple escape plan, soon turns into a desperate fight for their lives, sanity, and very soul. An AU crossover between the video game & TV show.
1. Waking up in Vegas

_**Synopsis: **After waking up in a city thought to be abounded, and without any memory of how he arrived there, Carl must rely on a fellow lost stranger named Clementine, if he hopes to make it out of the city alive. What originally started out as a simple escape plan, soon turns into a desperate fight for their lives, sanity, and very soul. An AU crossover between the video game & TV show._

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm going to tell you all right now, this is a very, very random idea in my head after a random brain fart. So everyone hold on to your seats, it's gonna get weird. Also, they'll be an update to City Life soon. This is just a fun story I'm going to be updating twice a week. There will be no OC in this game, cause I never feel a need for them. This was originally planned to a humor fic, but now I'm transforming it into a different type story. Cerberus system here we go! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ The walking Dead and all its characters belongs to Robert Kirkman, AMC, Telltale Games and whoever else I'm forgetting. I make no profit, and I get paid by reviews. Please pay me! Joking! Don't sue me AMC/ROBERT KIRCKMAN!_

**Warning**_**: **__Rated T for swearing, cursing, Language, and bad words, violence, and Carl's brain farts and Clementine's randomness. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking up in Vegas

"Oh, god, my head." Carl groaned as his blood-shot eyes slowly opened.

The first thing he saw was an unfamiler ceiling above him. That in itself struck him as odd. Mostly because the last thing he could remember was being' outside near the group's campsite, but he couldn't remember why.

Suddenly his head starting hurting horribly, the room started to spin, and before he knew it, he had managed to roll himself out of the bed and had crashed to the floor.

"Oh, Walker Jesus, why?" He groaned to himself.

His head was pounding.

The dim lighting in the room felt like a freaking solar flare!

He tried to pick himself up from the floor, using a nearby red velvet heart-shaped coach as support in the trial. His body was burning, he started to have an attack of cold sweating.

When he finally got onto his feet, he got hit with the urgent need to throw up, and it took all the will power he could muster to push that need down.

When he finally got control over his body, Carl's memories finally started to fade back to him.

The group was celebrating…celebrating someone's birthday. Holy crap on a stick! It was his birthday they were celebrating!

Now he remembered a little more, he had just recently turned sixteen, and the group was celebrating, and then after things started to die down, Daryl and his dad had told them they had seen a bar a little ways away. They were taking him for his first real drink. They didn't invite any of the other guys in the group, because they felt it was a personal thing, and Carl didn't argue.

Tasting a sip of his mother's whine at the CDC didn't count apparently. Though Daryl did say if he acted the same he'd bitch slap him. His father agreed with the punishment.

Bastards.

So they had gone out to a nearby bar, but he couldn't remember what happened next…

It was at that moment Carl felt a little cold, he then noticed he was wearing only his boxers.

'Okay, that's…weird.' He thought to himself dryly.

Through out the years a lot of weird things had happened to him, I mean a **LOT **of weird things, and after awhile he had stopped showing reaction to those kind of things, but today was weirder than normal.

Taking notice of his surroundings, he also noticed that he was in a room, said room looked pretty trashed, but not normal end of the world trashed, but more of recently trashed.

There were liquor bottles everywhere, beer cans, the furniture in the room was trashed, shell casings were littered all over the floor. All in all the room looked like crap.

At that moment, Carl realized that beyond the room being totally destroyed looking, it also looked like a really fancy room…You know, before the mess was made.

He was also able to guess that he was in a hotel or motel of sorts, since he noticed the mini bar, chained down TV, and the way the room was deigned. He had stayed in hotels a couple times before the world ended, and it looked pretty much like the ones he had seen awhile back, but you know, the ones he had sen awhile back were a lot cheaper looking.

_'At least that explains the mini bar.'_ He thinks to himself. _'Too bad the broken window is still a mystery._'

The window in question, was bigger than him, expensive looking glass was littered around the edge of the floor. Inspecting the glass, Carl could tell that the glass was broken from the inside.

Sighing, Carl walked over to the window, hoping that if he got a good look outside of the giant glass window, that maybe he could take notice of his surroundings, maybe there would be a clue about where he was.

Now, Carl's last memory was that he was heading to have his first drink with his father and a man who was like his uncle, and he remembered driving down some back water dirt road, in the middle of nowhere.

What he saw when he looked out the window was anything but some back water dirt road in the middle of nowhere!

Bright neon lights!

Sky scraper buildings!

A big ass glowing sigh that read: The Venetian Hotel & Casino

And the biggest, most mind crushing thing that he could have seen to make his head spin was a giant sign in the far of distance that read…

**Welcome to Las Vegas**

Carl suddenly felt the need to sit down.

The teenager's legs grew weak and he fell to his knees as he looked at the mesmerizing, yet brain shattering confusing sight in front of him.

He didn't move from that spot for maybe fifteen minutes, but for him, if felt like mere seconds.

Finally, when twenty minutes passed, the teen regained composure over his brain, or well at least control over it.

His eyes widened in horror, and his head shot up and he let out a disturbed yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He bellowed out into the empty hotel room.

Or at least he thought the room was empty…

The teen's heart stopped when he heard a soft moan echo from behind him.

Quietly letting out a curse, Carl turned around slowly, expecting to see a walker baring its' teeth and ready to attack him, but instead he saw the blankets in the bed he was just lying in, start to move around.

Then he saw someone crawl out from underneath the covers, and his mind broke even more when he got a look at the stranger who had just popped out from the blankets.

The stranger was for one thing a teenage girl, said girl was wearing something that Carl could only describe as being the bastard child of both underwear and pajamas. Her hair was a wild mess of short black curly hair that pointed in complete disorder, while her skin had a caramel brown tone to it.

The two stared at each other for a couple of moments.

Finally Carl spoke up first.

"Um, Hi." He says awkwardly. "I'm Carl."

"Uh, oh, I'm Clementine." The girl replied slowly. She was clearly going through the slow wake up process that he had just gone through.

Carl blinked.

Clementine blinked.

Carl then went to open his mouth to say something to the stranger.

Clementine's eyes widen. Clearly the girl had fully woken up.

"Um, are you okay?" Carl asks, inching closer.

Clementine pulled out a pistol and pointed it his way.

"Oh, shit." He muttered putting his hands in the air.

Clementine cocked the gun back. "Swear."

So here he was, in Las Vegas, in a hotel room, in his underwear, with a girl holding him at gunpoint.

Before the world had ended, Shane had told him never go to Vegas, and back then he didn't understand what that meant, but as he stood there in his underwear, being held at gunpoint by this stranger, he finally reached a moment of clarity.

Fuck Vegas

** Author's Notes: **_That's the first chapter, and don't worry they'll be another up soon. A much longer when. I'm hoping to set the stage for this crazy story. Please, Review, good or bad input is always loved and accepted. Also, just wait later this week for an update to City Life._

_Till Next Time,_

**_Solareon _**


	2. Panthers in Crime

**Author's Notes: ****_Thank you guys who reviewed, and I'm happy to see people like these two meeting up. It was something I thought would make for a good story. Surprised there is not more of it honestly. Anyway, here's the next update._**

* * *

Chapter 2 Panthers in Crime

Clementine didn't drink.

She didn't like the taste, the effects, and she hated the way certain liquors would burn her throat going down.

That being said, the fact that she woke up in a strange hotel room, in her underwear/pajamas, holding some teenage boy who was in his own underwear, at gunpoint, while she was suffering from what to be the worst hangover known to man, made the point even stronger why she hated to drink.

"You better not shoot me!" the boy warned her.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She asked.

"Cause I'm not dying in my underwear!" He yelled back, throwing his hand in the air. "I've survived too much crazy shit to die like this!"

"Okay, then. Put some cloths on and then I'll shoot you." Clementine said with a shrug.

"AHAH!" Carl screamed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Missing the point her, girl! How about you put down the gun and we'll talk this over like normal people."

Clementine raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The world's ended, dead people are walking the earth, and I just woke up in a strange bed in my underwear, with a teenage boy across the room from me in his underwear. This is as normal as it's gonna get."

"We're in Vegas by the way." Carl said casually, finally giving up trying reason. If he was going to die, he was going to die like all Grimes men should die. Emotionally distant and bitter to the world.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Clementine replied, getting out of bed. She kept her gun trained on Carl, while searching around for her cloths.

Carl rolled his eyes, and blew a stray lock of hair away from his eyes. "I'm not shitting you."

"Don't swear." Clementine muttered,

He was getting ready to pull his hair out. "Why the fuc-"

Clementine crossed the room and before Carl knew it, he was staring down the barrel of her gun.

"I'm trying to figure why I can't remember the last twenty four hours of my life, why we're both in our underwear, and why I woke up in that bed, and the entire conclusion to all of that isn't looking so good. So you might want to watch your manners," Clementine warned lowly.

It took a couple of seconds for Carl to catch on to what she was talking about, but when he did, his own eyes bugged out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled waving his hands around. "I didn't do what you think I did!"

Clemente looked around the room, taking note of the state it was left in, she then looked back at the half naked teenage boy in front of her. "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna shoot you now."

"Screw this." Carl grumbled. He then crossed then separated the distance between him and Clementine's gun and forced her to press the gun right against his head.

Clementine tried to pull the gun back, but Carl's grip on it was stronger than hers.

The teen looked her dead in the eyes, giving her the coldest stare he could muster. "Put a bullet in my head if you really want to." He snarled.

"You're actually crazy." She barked at him.

"Do it!" He screamed.

Clementine jumped and pulled the trigger without thinking.

Instead of Carl's brains splattering out of his head, he instead blasted with water. The teen fell back, energry leaving his body, while Clementine fell back on her butt, too shocked on what just happened, or at least what didn't happen.

"Holy crap!" Clementine gasped out as she fell to the floor completely. "You're crazy!" She screamed.

Carl sighed, standing back up. "Yeah, I've been told." He muttered.

Clementine went to scream at Carl again, but when she stood up to start screaming again, she saw the welcome to Las Vegas sign in the distance, and her mind went blank like Carl's had done before. "Oh, no, you weren't kidding me!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I wasn't was I?" Carl said sarcastically, putting on his best shit-eating grin.

Clementine shot Carl again with the water gun, soaking his face.

"Bitch, stop doing that!" He barked, wiping off his face.

Clementine shot him again.

"God, damn it, bitch!" He swore again.

Losing her temper finally, Clementine threw the water gun right in his face then tackled him to the ground and started to wrestle him.

The two teens started to biker, punch, and scream at each other as they attempted to inflict pain on the other.

Now, Carl didn't normally hit woman, I mean, he'd had killed a couple in his day here and there when left no other choice…or to protect the group, but this bitch, had tried to kill him! She had to go down!

Too bad the girl was a lot stronger than she looked, and Carl was having enough trouble just trying to keep his boxers from falling off. He didn't want to fight naked, he'd done it once, and he wasn't looking to repeat that incident. .

Clementine had gained the upper hand, and started choking Carl.

Gasping for air, Carl used all of his strength to break out of her vice grip like hold and head butt her right in the face.

The girl fell on her back, holding her head in pain and squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that strange on her hand that deflated her homicidal rage for the teen.

"What the crap?!" She screeched.

"What?" Carl gasped out, standing on shaky legs and still catching his breath.

She raced across the room at Carl, and he put up his hand ready for round two, but she only grabbed his hand and brought it close to hers.

"Listen, I'm not looking to hold hands with the bitch that almost killed me." Carl said trying to pull his hand away.

Clementine punched Carl in his stomach and the teen fell to his knees while Clementine held his hand close to hers.

"You, moron! Why are we wearing wedding rings?" She screamed.

Groaning, Carl held his stomach in pain. "We're not wearing wedding rings." He then glanced up at his hand, and did a double take. His eyes widened in silent horror.

Jumping to his feet, Carl inspected both his and Clementine's hands, and indeed they were wearing matching silver wedding bands. "Holy, fucking Christ!" Carl bellowed out.

Clementine didn't even bothering warning him not to swear, she just dragged herself to the queen sized bed and fell face first into it.

This was gonna be a sucky day.

**One hour later**

"Okay, now can we have a civil conversation?" Carl asked as he dressed himself. For some reason neither of them could find their cloths, in fact the only thing they did find was their own personal hats.

So, instead the two teens had to rummage around the rooms of the top level of hotel until they had found desirable cloths to wear. Thankfully the top floor was abounded from walkers and they were able to find somewhat decent cloths.

Carl threw on the leather jacket he had found, and for a minute, he enjoyed the feeling of wearing something different. I mean wearing a dead person's cloths sounded pretty morbid, but hey, he'd done worse…

The door to the bathroom opened up, and Clementine walked out fully dressed. There was nothing special about the cloths she was wearing, just a simple pair of dark navy blue jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, and a blue hoodie.

"She did look better in her underwear…" A little voice inside Carl's head thought.

Carl mentally beat that voice to death with a mental crowbar. That'll show his mind for thinking perverted thoughts about a woman who held him at gunpoint.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, adjusting her old baseball cap.

Carl fixed Clementine a glare. " Since when did 'we' come into play?" He asked.

Clementine held up her hand, gesturing to the wedding band. "Since we became partners in crime."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Carl grumbled out. "I guess WE go find weapons, fight our way out of this city, and then go our separate ways."

Clementine nodded. "Sounds simple enough to me."

The teens started to make their way to the door, they walked across the empty hallway and jumped into an elevator.

"So, which floor should we go to?" Clementine asked more to herself than to her companion.

Carl didn't bother replying though, he just pressed the lobby button and leaded against the back of the elevator.

Clementine glared at the boy for taking her choice away. "I don't like you." She said to him.

"Divorce me then." He dryly replied.

"God, I hate you." Clementine groaned.

Carl smirked. "Should we get consulting?"

"Shut up." Clementine says as she starts to get annoyed.

"What will the kids think?" Carl continued.

"Oh, walker Jesus, will you shut up!" She screamed at him.

Just as she screamed that the elevator door opened up, and the two teens instantly went pale.

Outside the elevator door was an a horde of walkers, all looking their way.

"God damn it." Carl quietly said.

The walkers apparently heard that and they all started to sprint- wait sprint?!

"Holy shit their running!" Carl yelled. "They can run!"

"Close the door!" Clementine shouted

Carl punched the first button he saw, but the elevator made a buzzing sound and nothing happened.

He punched every button he could, but nothing happened. "Damn it!" He cursed kicking it.

Clementine looked up and saw their salvation. "The emergency exit! Boost me up!"

Looking up, Carl saw what Clementine had spotted, he quickly boosted her above his shoulders, and then she opened the hatch and crawled through it.

Clementine looked through the exit hatch back down at Carl, the two made eye contact, and for brief moment, the idea of leaving the bastard behind crossed her mind.

That moment passed quickly.

"Take my hand!" She screamed down to him, extending her arm to reach his.

Just as Carl was about to jump, one of the sprinting walkers tried to grab him.

The teen side-stepped it, grabbed it's by its skull and then repeatedly bashed it's skull into the wall of the elevator. After he heard the satisfying crunch of its head, let it fall.

Using the corpse as a stepping stool, Carl jumped from the corpse and grabbed Clementine's hand and she helped pull him up to safety.

The two teens collapsed onto the top of the elevator and Carl kicked the hatch closed.

Clementine laid her head down, panting and latching onto the closet thing next to her.

This of course happened to be Carl.

Carl would of said something smartass at the moment, but he was too busy clinging to her to even notice himself.

"They, they were running." Clementine panted out.

Carl took a long intake of breath, doing his best to steady his breathing. "Maybe leaving Vegas won't be that simple."

The two teens panting slowly started to fade, and after realizing that they were holding each other, the both of them broke apart fast.

It was at that moment the sound of a behemoth like roar, echoed through the city and reached Carl and Clementine's ears.

Nothing was ever simple anymore…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, that's all for now, folks. I'll give you this hint about the next chapter. _

_TANK_

_That is all._

_Till next time,_

_Solareon_


	3. Tank Inbound

_**Author's Notes:** Another update bites the dust! Just so everyone knows, this story is set years after both the TV series and Video game, people have died and left, and both Clementine and Carl are at least very late in their teens. With nothing left to say, lets get this show on the roll!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Tank Inbound

The teens finally managed to climb back to the original hotel they had woken up in. Thankfully the elevator shaft had enough things that Carl and Clementine could climb up from, but that didn't change the fact that they had to CLIMB the whole way back up.

"Arms burning…lungs on fire…need vacation." Clementine panted finally reaching the abounded hotel room.

Carl followed closely behind her, panting heavily himself, but also watching the elevator shaft closely. If walkers were running now, the last thing he needed to see them do was to climb…

Just then his vision was blocked by Clementine shoving her water gun in his face.

"Oh, come on! You're gonna shoot me again?!" He questioned outraged.

"No you, moron!" She yelled back. "I'm offering you water."

In a split second, Carl took the water gun out of her hand and started to repeatedly shoot water inside of his mouth. When it was finally empty, he took a long intake of breath then handed the toy back to her with a silent thank you.

"So, what happens now?" Clementine asks as she throws the toy gun away. It wasn't hers and she didn't need it anymore, so why should she even keep it?

Carl walked passed Clementine, looking at the giant broken window in the motel room, then back inside the room to look at the sheets, and then he looked at Clementine and gave her an evil smirk. "I've got in idea."

The girl looked back and forth between everything Carl had just been looking at, and it had only taken her a couple of seconds to put all the pieces together on what the teen was planning to do. "There is no way in walker earth that you're going to get me to-"

10 minutes later.

"God, I hate you…" Clementine muttered to herself, as she held on tight to rope made out of dozen of bed sheets.

"So you're telling me this marriage isn't going to work anymore?" Carl asked sarcastically as he climbed further down. He had opted to go first down the sheet rope, so he was ahead of Clementine. He made sure to keep looking up at her to make sure she didn't slip and fall on top of him. No reason to die that way.

'The view isn't too bad either.' His brain pervertly thought as it admired the way Clementine's jeans hugged her body.

Once again, Carl brutally murdered the perverted thoughts in his brain by shoving them off the rope sheet and to their horrible doom. DOOM!

"_God, I need therapy_." The teenager thought to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't have an interest in girls…okay yes that was actually it. It had been almost half a decade since the world ended, and he had well since hit puberty, but the last thing he ever wanted to worry about was woman or girls, or even sex. You could say he took up a Dixon mind set.

His thoughts were shaken as he heard a hitch pitched scream above him.

For his efforts, Carl didn't bother to look up, He just accepted the painful truth and embraced it.

Clementine came sliding down the rope, hitting Carl and dragging him with her as they cascade down the floors faster than ever.

Luckily, for them though , they had already climbed down the highest levels and only had to land one story on some dead corpse.

"My body doesn't like you." Carl mumbled out.

'Speak for yourself, kid.' His body echoed back stubbornly,

"Well, I hate your body too." Clementine shot back. She extended a hand and helped Carl up and the two teens finally got back n their feet.

When they settled their footing, the two of them finally got a good look at what Las Vegas looked like at the moment, and you know what? It looked like the shiniest piece of shit either of teens had ever seen.

"What's next?" Carl asked breaking the silence.

Clementine snorted. "You're asking my opinion on the matter now?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not always an ass. Humor me."

"Whatever." Clementine muttered. She scooped out their surroundings, then shrugging she just started walking south of their current location.

"Yeah, sure, let's just walk a random direction." Carl remarked to himself. Sighing, the teenager then started to follow clementine.

1 hour later

The two teens had walked in silence for a while. Neither one of them felt like speaking to the other, mostly because they still didn't trust the other. Eventually though, soul crushing silence starts to get on your nerves after so much time has passed.

"So, Clementine, You got a last name?" Carl asks not looking at her.

"Yeah, everyone does." Clementine answers.

Carl actually cracks a small smirk. "You're kind of a smart ass."

"Well, I am smarter than you." She responded.

Carl snorted loudly. "Yeah, just keep thinking that, sweet-pea."

A cold chill ran down Clementine's spine as she heard Carl call her that. A wave of memories came flooding through her, painful memories that made her cringe that the thought.

She closed her eyes, taking deep, soothing breaths, mentally chanting to herself. 'You're okay, Clementine, you're okay…' She said this repeatedly to herself.

Carl noticed this, and for a second, he wiped the cocky smirk of his face and transformed it into a confused one. "Hey, um, you okay?" He asked stepping closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

The touch of Carl's hand broke her out of her trance and she snapped back to reality.

"I'm alright…I'm…" Clementine's words died slowly on her lips. The girl just roughly shrugged Carl's hand off her shoulder and continued walking. "Let's just keep moving." She coldly utters. "I see a police station up head."

Carl was perplexed by Clementine's sudden coldness, he knew they weren't talking so friendly with each other, but they had dropped all hostility. He sighed to himself for a second, and then he closed his eyes for a moment. When Carl opened his eyes for a moment, his eyes squinted low, a dark shadow over took his now cold eyes and the teen was replaced with a young man.

"Let's go then." He matches her voice in coldness.

When they had arrived at the police station, both young adults noticed that it was straggly abounded, well all but the corpses littered all over the floors in every room.

Carl looked down one of the corpses and smashed it's skull with his boot. "Finish them off in the head. Make sure thei-"

His words were cut off by Clementine smashing a corpse of her own with her boot. "I got it." She grumbles.

The two of them met each other's eyes with a hardened glare, then Carl broke it off first and walked off into another room. When he got in there though, his cold demeanor warmed up a bit when he saw what was in the room.

"Hey, Grimes, you find anything?" Clementine asked loudly from the other room.

When she got the answer, the girl rolled her eyes and stomped her way to Carl's location, trying her best not to swear at the teen. She kicked open the door and was ready to berate him, but stopped when she noticed him staring at a collection of items in the contraband locker of the police station.

"I thought the weapons lockers would be cleaned out, but most overlook this stuff." He said gently. Carl's hands gently moved across a katana sword that was on a shelf, a small nostalgic smile on his face. Then his hands went to a revolver, and his smiled warmed even more.

Clementine watched in silence as Carl inspected a collection of different items slowly, as if reliving past experiences with each touch. Finally, he turned back to her and handed her a machete and a handgun.

"Hope you know how to use that." He said, a cockiness returning to his voice.

Rolling her eyes, Clementine ejected the clip out of the handgun, checked the bullet, reloaded it, and then cocked it back after turning the safety off. "Yeah, I think I can handle it.

She then watched as Carl took the revolver and the katana sword off the shelf, and fixed it upon himself.

"Oh, now please tell me you know how to use _that_." She says gesturing to the sword Carl was now holding in his hand.

The young man easily took the sword out of its sheath, and demonstrated an expert level of control as the blade danced around his body and surroundings. He then lightly threw it in the air and cached the handled effortlessly with one hand then returned it to his sheath.

He then gave a smirk her way, and Clementine had to do her best not to show how impressed she was with his skills with the weapon.

"So, who taught you all that?" she asked as she started to load spare clips into a backpack she had just taken off a shelf.

Carl loaded some bullets into his pocket, making sure that each caliber was the correct one for the gun. "My mother taught when I was younger." Carl said distantly. "She was better though than I could of ever been." He continued. He then passed a curious glance her way. "Who taught you how to use a gun that way?"

"My dad taught me how to use one." Clementine said looking away from Carl as she continued to load her backpack with supplies. "I think I was barely nine or something, I don't know…my mom taught me all the tricks though. She was in the air force, she could be tough, but she always did it to protect people."

For a moment, Carl thought of his father's best friend for a moment, wondering if maybe things had been different…No. Things could never have been different.

They continued to stock up on supplies in tense silence for an hour, but finally Carl did was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry." Carl spoke up when he was done loading his bag.

Clementine looked at Carl trying to see if he was being sarcastic or not, yet she only found sincerity in his face. Sighing, she let the cold facade slip away. "It's okay." She softly said. "Let's get out of here sheriff."

Carl tips his father's hat her way then pulled his newly acquired sword. "Lead the way, Clem."

The girl smirked. "Don't go soft on me, Grimes. We're not friends…yet"

Just then, a roar was heard again, and before either of them could react, the wall to the police station started to be banged on repeatedly. Bricks were starting to fall the ground and the room shook that they were in.

"We should go." Carl barked starting to run out of the room.

Clementine didn't bother saying anything, she just took off after Carl, taking out her handgun as she ran.

The teens kicked open the front door of the police station, but instead of the empty streets they had left, they had been met with crowds of walkers in front of the.

Carl's mouth hanged gaped open. "Holy-"

"-Shit." Clementine finished for him.

Not even wasting a minute, both of them started to fire of round at the horde. The walkers screeched as loud then started springing there way.

"Damn it, I forgot they could run!" Carl shouted as he took one of the lurkers head s off with a swipe of his sword.

Clementine fired off three bullets into the monsters heads then shouted. "How in the world could you forget that?!"

Just as the horde was getting lower, they heard the roar again. They turned around to see where the roar was coming from, and were shocked tremendously.

The creature in front of them was a large, monstrous abomination. It stood on the knuckles of its large arms, covered in scars and lesions. The thing was incredibly, at least the bulk of ten walkers combined. They weren't even sure if the thing had jaw, all they saw was its tongue hanging out, the things skin was darkish pink, and wait, was it running their way?!

"Fire!" Clementine screamed as she started unloading her entire clip into it.

Joining her in array of bullets flying, Carl started to fire of shot after shot, but it didn't seem to even phase the thing.

"Carl!" Clementine screamed at him. "Carl! I think this is the running part!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears as the young man continued to fire shot after shot at the monster, until his bullets ran out. He then took his sword out and started to run at it, but was stopped by clementine grabbing his wrist.

"You lunatic!" She hollered at him. She dragged him away from the thing. That seemed to of woke him up and both of them then took off running down street.

The thing, the tank like monster was chasing after them almost as fast the running walkers, it was throwing anything that got in its way, walkers, cars, trucks!

One of the cars that had been thrown had started howling its alarm, and the sound of hordes of walkers came running its way. The streets began to litter with more and more walkers, all following the sound of the alarm.

The teens dived down an alleyway, spotted a fire escape nearby luckily, they ran and jumped over obstacles, and when they got close to the ladder, Carl jumped onto it and scaled it quickly.

Following close behind Carl, Clementine climbed the ladder, but just as she was close to getting to the first level, the tank started to tear piece by piece of the latter off.

She frantically scurried away from it, jumping, and climbing from level to level. Finally, she latched onto the top level, but the monster tore it off, letting it fall with him.

"No!" Clementine screamed in panic as she started to fall with the beast.

Fear took over her body, and clementine felt water start to build up in her eyes, but just as she was ready to embrace the feeling of death, she felt herself grabbed by a warm hand above her.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Carl said down to her as he catches her mid-air. He then pulled her up and both of them collapsed onto the roof of the building.

They both panted heavily, letting the cold stone of the roof cool their burning bodies. Finally, they stood up on shaky legs, Carl helping her to her feet first, and then they looked off at the city of Vegas.

Something was going on in this city. Something worse than they had ever experienced before. Running walkers, that Tank!

"We're going to make it out of this." Clementine said, determination strong in her voice as she loading a new clip

"Kill all sons of bitches." Carl said as he held his sword firmly in his hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _This chapter came was inspired by two very good video games that every zombie lover should play I feel. Anyway, please review and share your opinions of this chapter please, and if anyone is a fan of City Life, just wait, the update is around the corner._

_Till Next Time,_

**_Solareon_**


End file.
